


Rio Ruidoso

by songbirdlaidahand



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdlaidahand/pseuds/songbirdlaidahand
Summary: Wayhaught AU. 1932. The Earp family embarks on a move across The Great Plains to a new land full of promise, adventure, and soulmates. It'll be a long trail but they're Earps of course, there's nothing they can't handle.





	1. The One Where They Move

**Author's Note:**

> There are undoubtedly mistakes in here, my bad. (I don't fully trust my computers anymore with spell check and word check so please let me know if anything is out of place) Enjoy!!

Stringtown:

The Earp clan was busy loading up their wagons, almost finished with the task save for a few loose items that needed tied down.

“Mama I don’t see why we can’t be movin’ to California or why we can’t be stayin’ here.” Willa stomped up into the front of a wagon huffing as she sat down.

“Cause Gus and Curtis have already set up a farm for us in New Mexico” Michelle answered.

Bobo climbed up into the wagon next to Willa picking up her hand to kiss the back of it “It’ll be okay my love, we may find we like it, I’ll get a good job and we can move if you’re unhappy.”

Willa rolled her eyes “You better mean that.”

“With my entire soul” Bobo said staring at her with utter adoration.

“How did we get this much stuff” Ward yelled from the back of a wagon “Who’s packed what? Waverly you don’t need this many books!”

Waverly’s eyes shot wide as she hoisted herself into another wagon where Wynonna sat cross-stitching ‘bored’ into a small cloth circle. 

Julian walked up clasping a hand onto Ward’s shoulder “It’s fine, we have the room and the mules are strong.”

Ward continued to mumble to himself as he secured the back of the wagon. Dust was starting to be stirred up along the road and soon two more wagons entered the property. 

“The Hardy’s are here, let’s move this along!” Willa yelled at everyone.

“Thought you wanted to stay here, what’s the hurry Willa?” Wynonna asked.

“I want it to be over, leave me alone!” Willa shouted back as Bobo stroked her shoulder.

Ward climbed into the wagon next to Michelle as Julian slid into his Model A. They took off one at a time until the whole caravan was on the road. Waverly watched behind her as a single Wagon with a small family entered into what was now the old Earp home.

She turned around to Wynonna who was holding the reigns “I’m kind of scared, are you?” 

“A little bit baby girl, it’s gonna be a long trip, but at least we aren’t in the same wagon as Willa and Bobo, ugh I don’t wanna thing about the gross things they're gonna do along the way.

Waverly playfully slapped Wynonna’s arm “Ew, gross.” 

Wynonna laughed “It’s true though.”

A moment passed before Waverly spoke again “Aunt Gus said in her letters that it’s not that humid out there, and less green.”

“Maybe some courtin’ prospects will be there” Wynonna smirked.

Waverly rolled her eyes “Over your crush on Uncle Julian?” 

Wynonna gasped clasping her hand over her sisters mouth “All I said would that I’d like to find a man as good and kind as Uncle Julian, you’re twistin’ my words!” 

Waverly let out a laugh not speaking before it settled “Do you think I wont have to settle for Champ?”

“Not into the stud back there” Wynonna asked.

Waverly sighed “I just, he’s not really what I picture myself with I guess. I’d like someone a little more… delicate.”

“A sissy?” Wynonna knitted her eyebrows together.

“No, I don’t know, I know at 15 I should know but I don’t… Champ’s just too… rough I guess.” Waverly stammered. 

“We’ll find ourselves some nice young men out there, but not before you finish school.” Wynonna said smiling.

“We’re both finishing school.” Waverly gave her sister a stern look.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Wynonna gave a small salute off her forehead.

“I’ll miss my friends in Stringtown, I’ll miss Oklahoma” Waverly looked out as the landscape passed by.

“I know, baby girl, I know” Wynonna leaned over to put an arm around Waverly.

Several hours passed in mostly silence, with the group stopping midday to give the mule teams a drink. They approached the small community of Milburn and their camp area near a large pond. Tents were pitched and a fire started to cook the evening meal. 

Wynonna sat poking the large pot that was cooking the beans with a stick as heavy footsteps approached her “What’d’ya want Champ?”

“Where’s Waverly?” He asked stopping in front of her making her drop the stick.

“Ever the charmer, she’s busy reading” Wynonna answered deadpan.

“No really where is she” Champ looked unconvinced.

Wynonna sighed “Are you serious?”

“What?” He asked dumbly.

“What’s your fascination with her?” Wynonna squared him up with a look.

“She’s my girl” Champ responded matter of fact.

Wynonna let out a laugh “She’s not yours at all.”

“I think that’s a decision for your daddy” Champ looked proud of himself.

Just then Michelle walked up to the two “Get outta here boy.”

At that Champ jumped up and scurried away.

Michelle sat down next to Wynonna “I’m gonna have to slap that boy upside the head one of these days.”

“Please do, maybe he’ll leave Waverly alone then” Wynonna added.

“He might not be all that bright, I know Ward likes him and Curtis has promised him a job but I don’t agree” Michelle shrugged.

“I don’t think I can handle two weeks of that idiot, let alone the fact that he’ll be livin’ in the same town as us again.” Wynonna said picking up her stick again.

“The desert wont be too far away then, maybe somethin’ could happen” Michelle smirked.

“You’re bad mama” Wynonna laughed.

“What’s bad is Robert’s nickname is Bobo and not Bobby.” Michelle laughed.

“Wasn’t he about four when he chose that?” Wynonna wondered.

“Someone should have put a stop to it then, a grown man goin’ by Bobo, it’s just plain odd dear.” Michelle smiled glancing down at the pond shore where Bobo and Willa stood talking and laughing.

“She’s Willa Svane now, and I mean she’s always been a little vain, as much as I do love her” Wynonna added.

“He’s got a business venture idea for when we get there, wants to call it “Del Rey” Michelle said turing back to Wynonna.

“What kinda business venture?” Wynonna looked back confused.

“I dunno, I wasn’t fully listenin’ ” Michelle shrugged.

——

Milburn:

“I’m just sayin’ we should ride together is all Waverly, if we’re to be engaged one day I believe we should be presented as our own couplin’ ” Champ pleaded at the side of the wagon Waverly had ridden in the day before.

“I’m already in this wagon and I wanna ride with Wynonna and we aren’t courtin’ Champ.” Waverly said not looking up from her book.

“You’ve always got your head in those big books, you need to give me a little more attention.” Champ huffed crossing his arms.

Wynonna climbed up into the wagon next to Waverly “She doesn’t, now get back to your own wagon little boy.”

Champ stomped off muttering to himself “I’m not a little boy, I’m a full grown man.”

The wagons and cars started off down the road once again for that day’s long journey.

“Wy I can’t handle two weeks of him, he’s insufferable.” Waverly said finally putting her worn bookmark in her book.

“We’ll be at an inn tonight, so that’ll help I hope, he’s the worst” Wynonna agreed.

“Now that we’re movin’ I’ve been wantin’ to ask you somethin’ about what we talked about yesterday” Waverly started.

“You’ll have to refresh my mind there” Wynonna said.

“We were talkin’ about how I really would not like to have to end up with Champ, but he seems like my only prospects, back in Stringtown at least. And I’ve been readin’ this book, it’s from the 1800’s, but it’s… got these two girls, that they are sort of in this sort of courtin’ situation with each other, and I’ve been debatin’ if maybe I’d like that sorta thing, if it were with the right girl” Waverly rambled off quickly.

Wynonna’s face shifted from confusion to sympathy “Are you sayin’ that you would prefer the company in the bedroom of the fairer kind? Is that why you mentioned someone delicate?”

Waverly nodded close to tears “Not that I’ll find someone like that, I guess weirdos like me don’t really find that sorta thing.”

“If that’s what you want Waves then that’s what you want, ya know, I’m not sure my daddy would be pleased with it of course, but then again he’s not aware that his brother is your actual daddy” Wynonna dropped her voice to a whisper.

“We aren’t supposed to talk about that remember” Waverly looked panicked.

“No one can hear us, we just can’t talk about it with other people around, it’ll be fine baby girl” Wynonna assured her “I mean I’ll tell my future children about it cause what a story, but these people not so much.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow “Future children?”

Wynonna shrugged “I don’t know, if I have them I suppose, then I’ll tell them the crazy family stories.”

They were quiet for a moment before Waverly spoke again “What’s gonna happen with all these mules once we get there? Daddy’s done raising them for the army where are they gonna go?”

“Uncle Curtis said there’s enough room for ‘em and the wagons once we get there. I’m sure Uncle Julian’ll take a couple to his home, they said it’s on the same property, just separate” Wynonna answered.

“You think Daddy’ll finally buy an automobile after this trip?” Waverly asked.

“Maybe, even his touch exterior has gotta be hatin’ this long trail.” Wynonna answered.

“Uncle Julian said we could make the trip in all automobiles in half the time or less.” Waverly added.

“Someone would still have to take the mules out there, it’d probably be us girls and Bobo knowin’ our luck.” Wynonna quipped.

The rest of the ride passed without much incident and soon they made their way into the outskirts of their next stop. Julian had driven ahead to secure the rooms for the night and was soon directing the wagons to the back of the inn to hitch up the mule teams to feed and water.

Julian approached Wynonna and Waverly’s wagon handing them a key and helping them down “That’s the key to your own room girls, 207, I’ll get this team fed and watered, why don't you both head on up, the inn is providing us with a late supper in 30 minutes.”

“Thanks Uncle Julian” Waverly smiled at him before following Wynonna inside.

Their room was small with two twin beds to the sides and a small vanity with a mirror in the middle. Each of them laid their small night bag on a bed before heading downstairs to check out the dining room.

The room was empty so far with everyone busy with the teams. Wynonna threw herself into a chair as Waverly took a seat gently beside her.

“I’m quite lookin’ forward to a bed again, campin’ aint really my thing ya know baby girl” Wynonna smiled.

“I’m not fond of it either really.” Waverly smiled back.

A little old lady wandered out from the kitchen “Oh my are you girls with the wagon train?” 

Waverly smiled at her “Yes ma’am.”

“You can call me Gertie, let me get you girls some tea while you wait for supper” with that she was gone back to the kitchen.

Wynonna rested her head on her hand “Some sophistication, finally.” 

“Where’d you learn that word?” Waverly looked at her sister perplexed.

Wynonna laughed “Read one of your big books when you, mama, and Uncle Julian took that trip up to Oklahoma City.”

“Was the big book called the dictionary?” Waverly smirked.

Wynonna rolled her eyes “No.”

Gertie returned with a small tea service setting it down in the center of the table.

“Thank you Gertie, this looks wonderfully refreshin’ ” Waverly said as she reached for one of the teacups.

“Let me know if you girls need anythin’ else before supper” Gertie said before heading back to the kitchen.

As Wynonna and Waverly sat drinking tea the rest of the group started to trickle in. Dishes of steaming hot food started to appear on the table against the side wall and everyone was itching to fill up their plates.

Soon an older man appeared ringing a triangle “Come an’ get it.”

——

Ardmore:

Waverly’s eyes were straining to keep sight of the ocean before her and not let her mind focus fully on the person standing behind her. Slowly soft arms wrapped around her and a kiss was placed on her neck then on her ear. 

“Come back inside” a soft voice whispered into her ear as the arms circling her moved to her waist to turn her around. 

Before her stood a tall and beautiful woman with fiery red hair. 

“You look so beautiful in the mornings” the woman smiled, her brown eyes twinkling excitedly hands still on Waverly’s waist.

The red head bent down to kiss her when suddenly Waverly’s eyes sprang open. She was breathing heavily, and defiantly not near the ocean or in front of an attractive woman she didn't know. She was in an inn, in Oklahoma.

Suddenly Wynonna leaned over her sister shifting the bed making Waverly jump “Mornin’! Havin’ a bit of a sex dream there sis?”

Waverly scoffed “No.”

Wynonna laughed “Are ya sure, cause you kept puckering your lips into the pillow the past ten minutes or so.”

Waverly sat up running a hand through her unruly morning hair “It wasn’t Wyn, I was just looking out over the ocean, but I’ve never seen the ocean, only pictures, and there was this… person who what about to kiss me, it was all very odd.”

Wynonna creased her brow for a moment “Someone you know?”

Waverly shook her head “No, a tall, red headed” She lowered her voice “Person of a fairer type.”

“Ooooooh” Wynonna drawled out “Sounds like a winner winner chicken dinner.”

“You know I hate that phrase” Waverly huffed.

“Well potential kisses and fried chicken aside, we’ve gotta get washed up and get a move on” Wynonna winked before heading towards the small washroom.

Wynonna washed quickly followed by Waverly. Once both were ready they sat atop their wagon with some take away breakfast from the inn as Julian, Ward, and Peter Hardy finished plotting the route on the map.

Waverly finished off her third biscuit “Wyn, do you think they'll have books in New Mexico?”

“I’m not sure baby girl” Wynonna shrugged.

“Maybe the general store can order them for me, I’m almost through this one and only have four more to read through on the way there” Waverly sighed.

“Maybe daddy can also buy a car once we get there, these wagon seats are really hurtin’ my ass” Wynonna added.

“Wynonna…” Waverly set her with a look.

“What, Waverly, I’mma curse, you can say ass too if ya want” She rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister.

The sound of Julian’s Model A interrupted any quip Waverly may have had as Wynona shifted to sit up a little straighter with the reigns. 

In a matter of minutes they were off.

“The Hardy’s’ll prolly buy a car I’m sure” Waverly mused as she watched the wagon train follow the Model A down the main road out of town.

“We were the only two family’s in Stringtown with wagons, so I bet you're right.” Wynonna responded.

“Everyone got one after The Great War except Daddy and Mr. Hardy, I dunno what they’ve gotta be so darn stubborn for” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Wait, which one was the great war?” Wynonna asked confused.

“The one we were born during” Waverly answered.

Wynonna nodded “And that’s the one daddy got out of by saying he has a lung problem right?”

Waverly nodded “I mean he does have a lung problem, he’s got that occasional heavy breathing, and he uses all that darn tobacco.”

“You told me that the tobacco is grown back east but didn’t daddy get his up in Kansas, he took Bobo with him a few times” Wynonna continued.

“I think he was buyin’ some sorta special tobacco up there” Waverly said “Wonder where he’ll get it from out west…”

“Heard Bobo mention something about Santa Fe and trading weeks ago so I guess that’d be where” Wynonna ventured a guess. 

“Uncle Julian said he took the train to Santa Fe once, there’s all kinds’a jewelry and pueblos and stuff there.” Waverly added.

“Maybe we’ll get to see it, but judging by the map Uncle Julian has, it’s a long way’s away from San Patricio” Wynonna shrugged.

“Maybe someday though” Waverly’s mind started to wander.

Their conversations flowed in and out the entire ten hour journey as they switched out the reigns to take naps.

Their next stop was similar to the previous one, they got their horses settled in and ate in the little dining room, although sans a sweet little Gertie. It was a harder day and after washing up both sisters were passed out in their shared room.

——

Waurika:

Waverly woke up to the door creaking open then quickly shutting.

“Wake up baby girl, I got us coffee and we can go use the inn owner’s shower before we take off.” Wynonna said plopping down on the bed handing Waverly a warm mug.

Waverly sipped her coffee as Wynonna continued “We’re camping the next four nights, we can’t bathe till West Texas.”

“Okay, let me get my clothes” Waverly replied sitting further up.

They made their way quickly down to the first floor bathroom. 

“I’m runnin’ out of books Wy” Waverly said leaning against the counter as Wynonna showered.

“Maybe we’ll pass by a book shop or somethin’ ” Wynonna answered.

Waverly scoffed “We’re camping the next four nights, I doubt those communities have enough money for a book shop.”

“I just hope they have places to eat or something” Wynonna said reaching for a towel.

“Always on food” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Alright baby girl your turn” Wynonna said “Think Aunt Gus will let me use her sewing machine to make some pants?”

“Tired of the same style of dresses I take it” Waverly laughed.

“After steering the wagon for days on end in homemade dresses I’m quite done” Wynonna said pulling her wet hair into a braid.

“I’m not sure Aunt Gus will let you anywhere near that machine, but she’ll let me, I’ll make us both a pair” Waverly responded.

“I would be so grateful” Wynonna said excitedly.

“Findin’ the material will be the problem” Waverly laughed getting out of the shower to Wynonna’s shocked face.

“Oh no” Wynonna whispered.

“I’m kiddin’, the general store will have wool I’m sure, we can make some new wool pants and coats for winter” Waverly assured her sister.

“You’re cruel to try and ruin my fun like that ya know” Wynonna held the back of her hand to her forehead.

Waverly rolled her eyes again “Yeah, I’m sure, you’re whole world was turned upside down.”

Wynonna nodded carrying on the charade “It was.” 

“Alright, well now that you’re fine let’s go get our stuff and get the mules hooked up.” Waverly said finishing her braid. 

“Someday I bet we’re all gonna go around in those airplanes or some shit like that” Wynonna whispered the last part.

“Wynonna, language” Waverly reprimanded.

“No one’s around” Wynonna shrugged.

“I’m not sure we’ll live long enough to ever afford to fly on an airplane somewhere” Waverly continued.

They collected their suitcases and headed downstairs to their wagon.

Quickly Julian appeared carrying a small basket “Girls, good mornin’.”

“Mornin’ ” they both replied finishing hooking the mules up.

“I brought you girls some cookies for the trip today, they had the bakery open real early, and Wynonna I got you a few more stitching supplies and Waverly they had a couple books at the general store, they’re very lightweight which I thought well for the journey” Julian said tucking the basket into the front of the wagon.

Waverly and Wynonna enveloped Julian in a hug.

“Thank you” Waverly said giving him another squeeze.

“Thanks” Wynonna whispered with a soft smile letting down her rougher exterior. 

The ride was smoother closer to the Red River and allowed for more drink stops for the mules and gave Waverly a nice ride to start one of her new books. 

Half the day passed before Wynonna pulled her sister out of the book she was reading “You’re lookin’ a little flustered there Waves.”

At the sentence Waverly jumped “What? Nothing! I don’t know!”

Wynonna looked at her curiously “I said you’re blushin’ ”

“Oh, um, this book is just a little…” Waverly didn't finish her statement.

“A little what?” Wynonna prodded further.

“Um, a little, scandalous” Waverly whispered the last word.

Wynonna lowered her voice but smirked “Like sexy scandalous?”

Waverly nodded, her cheeks darkening even further.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Wynonna winked at her.

“I don’t really think this is particularly somethin’ i’d enjoy with a man” Waverly muttered holding the book tightly shut.

Wynonna handed Waverly the reigns “Here, let me read it real quick.”

Waverly handed off the book to her sister while taking the reigns. 

Wynonna quickly skimmed the page smirking “I wouldn’t be that opposed myself, though do tell me” Wynonna began while taking the reigns back “would you enjoy that with a woman better?”

Waverly whacked her sister’s arm “Wy no! Well… I don’t know!” 

“Women usually have slimmer fingers, can fit more.” Wynonna laughed and shrugged.

“How do you know this?!” Waverly shrieked. 

“I’ve learned a lot spendin’ time at the bar learnin’ to bartend” Wynonna shrugged.

“Have… you been doin’ those sort of things?” Waverly asked a deeper shade of red than she’d ever been. 

This made Wynonna blush “No Waves, I haven’t.” 

Waverly just nodded “I think I’ll look out at the scenery for a bit.”

“Don’t wanna see how it ends?” Wynonna’s smirked returned.

“I think it’s fine to stretch this out a bit” Waverly said trying almost too hard to focus on the landscape.

“Think for a moment about that statement” Wynonna said.

“You know what I meant” Waverly responded.

“We’ll find you a nice girl in the new town and we’ll get you stretched right out” Wynonna laughed though still keeping her voice low for the question.

“Oh my gosh Wynonna, you can’t just say things like that!” Waverly exclaimed.

“I’ll find me a guy, get stretched out too.” Wynonna said reassuringly.

“Ew Wynonna! Stop sayin’ the word stretched!” Waverly exclaimed.

“You mentioned it first!” Wynonna said still laughing.

‘You’re not safe to talk around” Waverly shook her head.

“I like to keep things interestin’ ya know” Wynonna bumped her sister with her shoulder.

The landscape passed quickly changing from Oklahoma to Texas as Wynonna continued to come up with more innuendos. Before long the sun neared the horizon and Uncle Julian’s car came into view on the outskirts of Wichita Falls. 

“You gonna tell Uncle Julian he accidentally got you a risqué book?” Wynonna asked in a hushed tone as Ward, Julian, and Mr Hardy spoke.

Waverly shook her head quickly “No way, he doesn't need to know that.”

They pulled up to a stop next to Willa and Bobo’s wagon as Julian approached. 

“Girls! Hey did you get to reading any of those books? Hope one in there is good.” 

“They’re quite fine” Waverly said trying not to blush. 

“I’m sure the books will be quite good” Wynonna added

Julian shook his head in confusion for a moment “I managed to get us all into a little inn here for the night so we get another night in real beds” he smiled.

Later that night after dinner Waverly laid in the small bed staring at the ceiling “Wyn are you awake?” she whispered.

“Why?” Wynonna rolled over to face her.

“You think there’s any books like that about two women, like intimately about two women, not like the subtle courtin’ of my book the other day?” Waverly asked speaking low and rolling closer to Wynonna.

“I don’t know baby girl, why don't you write one” Wynonna answered pulling Waverly closer snuggling into her.

“Think I could write about a strong liking between two girls?” Waverly burrowed further into Wynonna.

“I think you can do anything you put your mind to Waves, love is love.” Wynonna said resting her chin on top of Waverly’s head.


	2. The One Where Waverly's Got A Good Reason To Use A Certain Cuss Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wagon train chugs ahead now onto the Texas plains. Ward and Champ are a real bad pair and certain others aren't here for it. Where's Nicole when you need her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be mistakes but oh well haha. Hope everyone enjoys this second chapter as we make our way closer to an inevitable meeting between a feisty brunette and a strong redhead, Wynonna and Nicole. Just kidding! Waverly and Nicole, but Wynonna will be there too of course cause she always is. Enjoy!!

Wichita Falls:

Dawn arrived quickly, shining brightly through the narrow bedroom window. Wynonna got up and ready as quietly as she could so Waverly could sleep. Opening the door she saw her mother emerge from her own room. 

“Mornin’ dear” Michelle smiled.

“Mornin’ momma, gonna go get me and Waves some breakfast to eat before we leave” Wynonna said as they made their way to the stairs.

“I’m gettin’ myself some tea, gonna enjoy it downstairs with a paper and nowhere near your father” Michelle said winking.

They both gathered their breakfast before Wynonna made her way back upstairs. Luckily she had taken the basket Uncle Julian had given them the day before which allowed her a free hand to pull peacemaker out of her boot when she reached the top of the stairs. 

She walked silently up to large figure standing facing away from her at her room door.  
She slowly raised the barrel of the gun up to the back of the persons head before cocking the hammer “Get away from my door Hardy.”

Slowly Champ turned around wide eyed “You really should point that at people.” 

“When there’s an unwelcome boy at my door I got every reason to point it at people” Wynonna said still holding the gun to his head, now between his eyebrows. 

He huffed before backing away slowly back to his own room sending Wynonna a strong glare.

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she entered her room to find Waverly standing in the middle with her arms crossed smirking.

“Did I hear you point peacemaker at Champ?” Waverly asked taking the basket from Wynonna before sitting on the bed.

“He shouldn’t be waitin’ outside our door” Wynonna shrugged.

“What do we got, about thirty minutes?” Waverly asked taking a bite out of a muffin.

“Probably, Mama was headin’ down to have some tea” Wynonna replied. 

“Ah a moment with Uncle Julian” Waverly said in a low voice while smiling.

Wynonna smiled back “Well, she did wink.”

“They do like their tea and paper mornings” Waverly added.

Wynonna scarfed down her parcel of breakfast before gathering her belongings in her bag setting it next to Waverly’s at the door.

“Wy, I think I’d like to get a dog when we get there” Waverly said finishing her breakfast and dusting off her lap.

“I thought those who liked the fairer kind want cats” Wynonna teased.

“How would you know somethin’ like that” Waverly asked.

“The bar” Wynonna shrugged.

“Why are you like this” Waverly shook her head at her sister.

“I don’t know if daddy would let us get a dog though” Wynonna added a bit defeated.

Waverly shrugged herself “We could hope… but you’re prolly right.”

Wynonna gave a small smile “C’mon, let’s go get the mules hitched up.”

They made their way downstairs walking past the almost empty dining room giving small nods to Michelle and Uncle Julian; sitting just far enough apart to not cause any eyebrow raises.

“No sign of the weakling” Wynonna grinned throwing their bags into the wagon as Waverly started to get the mules in position.

“For the best I reckon” Waverly grinned back.

“Here let me help with that” a deep voice softly offered.

Wynonna’s eyes lit up “Thank you Dolls.” 

“Of course” he smiled softly before gently shooing Waverly away from the mules and getting everything attached. “Heard you pointed peacemaker at Champ this mornin’ and gave him a real fright.”

Wynonna laughed “He can’t be hangin’ around outside my door.”

“He’s got a real bad thing for Waverly there” Dolls nodded towards Waverly.

“Well I don’t got anything bad for him at all” Waverly responded lowering her voice.

Dolls walked over patting Waverly’s hand resting on the edge of the wagon seat “Never settle for him” he whispered.

Waverly smiled “Thanks Dolls.” 

“I best be hookin’ up the Hardy’s wagons before they get down here and accuse me of doin’ nothin’ as if I’m not always doin’ somthin’ for ‘em” Dolls said rolling his eyes as he walked away.

Wynonna climbed up in the wagon grabbing her cross stitch before leaning over to Waverly whispering “One day he’s gonna take off and they’re not gonna see it comin’ ya know.”

Waverly subtly nodded “They don’t deserve him” she whispered back.

“They could at least pay him more” Wynonna almost hissed in her whisper.

Waverly chuckled lowly “The Hardy’s? Pay someone a good wage? Sounds unlikely to me.” 

“He’s gonna leave sometime, it ain’t the 1800’s no more.” Wynonna sat up as Ward and Mr. Hardy made their way out of the inn followed by a sulking Champ.

The group made their way out of town as the sun climbed higher warming up the late spring day.

“Wave’s pass me a cookie” Wynonna asked.

No answer or cookie came leading Wynonna to look over “Wait, are you re-readin’ that same book?”

Waverly still gave no response.

“Waverly” Wynonna bumped her sister’s shoulder.

“What Wy?” Waverly look startled.

Wynonna laughed “Are you readin’ the same book?”

“What no, this is the other one, it’s quite darker than the first, there’s a whole murder mystery thing goin’ on.” Waverly answered.

“Less sexy then” Wynonna chuckled.

“I don’t know, still pretty sexy I guess, there’s these two women who are friends who keep going off lookin’ for things together, and I know they’re not gettin’ together, but I wish they would” Waverly sighed.

“While you’re contemplatin’ that hand me the canteen and a cookie” Wynonna motioned to the basket below her sister’s feet.

Waverly handed over the desired items “I miss bakin’ my own cookies.”

“Won’t be long now” Wynonna said taking big bite.

“I appreciate the effort but I know that we still got ten more nights ahead of us and won’t be at an inn again ‘till Lubbock” Waverly said taking a bite out of another cookie.

“Maybe we’ll see some pretty people along the way” Wynonna offered.

Waverly laughed warmly “We can only hope I guess.” 

“We can wash in some rivers or lakes along the way at least” Wynonna pondered looking out at the surround landscape.

“Sounds too… dirty” Waverly sighed.

“Yeah, we don’t want Champ to see, you’re right” Wynonna nodded.

“Not that kinda dirty Wynonna, seriously why are you like this” Waverly exclaimed.

Wynonna winked at her sister “You wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Waverly leaned her head back letting out a loud frustrated sigh “Maybe I’ll just leave you out here one mornin’ in the Texas wilderness.”

“You wouldn’t dare” Wynonna smirked.

——

Mabelle:

The next morning Wynonna stretched next to Waverly in their tent when she heard a scuffling outside. She peered out unsurprised by her find.

Champ looked startled for a second at seeing Wynonna’s head “Why are you always around when I’m lookin’ for Waverly?”

“I like ruinin’ your day boy, what do ya want, at my tent no less” Wynonna stuck peacemaker out of the tent.

“Stop pullin’ that on me” Champ exclaimed.

Waverly popped her head out as well “Why are you here Champ, shouldn’t you be gettin’ ready yourself?”

“I wanted to see if you’d ride with me today” He asked.

Waverly sighed “No, I got more readin’ to do in my own wagon.” 

“You read too much Waves, let me help turn your brain off” Champ all but pleaded.

“I don’t want to turn my brain off Champ, stay away from me” Waverly popped her head back inside the tent.

Wynonna waved peacemaker at Champ “Beat it chump.”

Champ stomped off as Wynonna popped back fully in the tent.

“How ‘bout instead of takin’ him out to the desert, we leave him on the plains” Wynonna grinned changing from her night dress into a day dress.

“Wy, his parents are with us” Waverly said packing up her bag.

“Would they really miss him” Wynonna asked.

“Prolly, he’s gotta take over the Hardy ranch or somethin’ I guess” Waverly shrugged “To be honest I don’t really listen to him too much when he talks.”

They quickly packed up their tent and made their way to their wagon. As Waverly was climbing into the wagon she was stopped by Bobo.

“Waverly did I see Champ bothering you again at your tent” He asked.

“Yeah, he’s really been wantin’ me to ride with him instead of Wynonna” Waverly answered.

Bobo leaned closer “Want me to take care of it?”

“Thank Bobo, but you don’t have to yet, but um… maybe just keep an eye on him” Waverly gave him a small smile.

“Robert, where are you” Willa yelled from their wagon.

“Coming my dear” Bobo hollered back. “I’ll keep my eye on him.”

“Thanks” Waverly said continuing to climb into the wagon as Bobo walked to his.

The ride passed just as the one the day before had, a bit slowly. 

Wynonna had moved on from her cross-stitching and onto crocheting. She held up a ball of orange yarn and a ball of pink “What color scarf ya want baby girl?”

Waverly looked up from her book and the notes she was making in it “Um… the orange.”

“You got it” Wynonna said putting away the other yarn ball and unraveling the orange one.

“Wait, you’re not gonna steer the mules with the reigns between your knees are you” Waverly looked concerned.

“I was gonna” Wynonna looked unconcerned.

“Wynonna no” Waverly shook her head taking the reigns and setting her book down.

“It would be fine, they’re followin’ another wagon” Wynonna insisted.

“That’s not a good excuse Wy” Waverly leaned back in her seat while watching Wynonna start the scarf.

“If I get started on some scarves now then maybe they’ll be ready by fall” Wynonna held up the first few loops.

“We find some suitors maybe I’ll make them some too” Wynonna said continuing on crocheting.

A quarter of a scarf later they approached Uncle Julian at their camp for the night. The spot looked similar to the night before, though a little less populated with trees. With mules settled and tents pitched everyone gathered around the fire to eat dinner. Everyone except Ward. 

Wynonna dragged Waverly over to seats by their mother “Why’s daddy mumbling to himself and drinking in the distance… this time?”

Michelle sighed “Oh who knows, I don’t listen to him half the time.”

Julian came over taking a seat next to Michelle “He’s mad we aren’t making more headway even though we’re on time.”

“I don’t know what to do with that man” Michelle spared a glance in Ward’s direction.

“He takes after our mama’s family, that’s for sure. Gun slingin’ and foul tempered most of the lot of ‘em.” Julian said also glancing at Ward.

“Maybe he’ll calm down in the night” Wynonna chimed in, getting nods from Julian and Michelle.

——

Benjamin:

The next morning as Wynonna and Waverly emerged from their tent they could see Ward leaning against their wagon. 

“Waverly Earp get over here now” He yelled.

She sheepishly walked towards him “Yes?”

Just then Champ and his father rounded the side of the wagon.

“I heard you’ve been swattin’ off young Champ here’s courtin’, and now you’ve got Wynonna wavin’ her gun around and pointing’ it at him and I aint happy” Ward loomed over here. 

Wynonna, Michelle, and Julian approached just then.

“Ward, what are you goin’ on about” Michelle asked.

“Waverly’s got Wynonna threatin’ Champ with peacemaker” Ward said now with a firm hand on Waverly’s arm.

“That’s not all, they were talkin’ to Dolls yesterday mornin’ ” Champ added.

“No girls of mine’ll be talkin’ to the help you understand me” Ward yelled.

“Ward, Dolls is a fine young man, he’s keen to help, I’m sure he was just assistin’ hitchin’ up the mules.” Julian said keeping his voice calm and steady.

“This aint the time for calm attitudes Julian” Ward yelled again.

“Waverly, you’re gonna ride today with Champ and you’re gonna let him court you nice and proper” Ward all but growled.

“But Daddy” Wynonna tried to interject.

“No Wynonna, I’m gonna write ahead today to Curtis and he’s gonna have a suitor lined up for you once we get there, now get your’s and Waverly’s things and get to your wagon” Ward glared.

Wynonna huffed off followed by Waverly to retrieve their things.

“Ward, that’s way too harsh, you know she don’t like Champ, she can do a lot better” Michelle was close to growling as well.

“Shut up Michelle” Ward huffed towards his wagon.

“Ward Earp, that attitude’ll have me ridin’ with Julian in his car” Michelle stomped off towards the car Julian had swiftly made his way to trying to avoid the conflict. 

“Like hell you will Michelle, get in the damn wagon” Ward said marching over to grab Michelle’s arm before nearly dragging her to the wagon.

As soon as everyone was prepared they left camp setting off for their next stop. Champ sat taller in his seat clearly gloating.

“Waverly, get your head outta those books, ya don’t need ‘em no more now that ya got me” Champ leered throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Waverly shimmied out “Champ, I don’t want you courtin’ me no matter what my daddy says, let me read my book” Waverly said.

“If ya don’t pay me the attention I deserve I'm gonna toss that book right off the side, understand” Champ demanded.

Waverly took in a sharp breath putting her bookmark in place and setting the book in the small basket she had brought.

Champ pulled her close to him “Now see, aint that better now. Now we look like a real couple.”

Waverly grimaced at the smug look on Champ’s face. 

“We got a whole future together ya know, we can settle down in a little house and I can run a ranch, and you can raise the kids, and you’ll make great dinners soon as you properly learn how. Don’t think your momma’s good at that, but don’t you worry, my momma’ll teach ya.”

“Don’t talk that way about my mother Champ, she’s a great cook” Waverly tried to pull away but Champ’s hold was strong.

“I already know all my skills for the ranch, you’ll just need a year to learn the cookin’ and the washin’ and maybe Bobo’ll have a kid and you can learn to rear babies from watchin’ that one” Champ continued.

“Do you think I don’t already know household stuff Champ? You really are the dullest flower in the garden aren’t ya” Waverly said trying to focus on anything but Champ pressed up against her side.

“You spend so much time in all those books, but now you’re old enough to stop school, ya won’t be needin’ that no more” Champ said placing a kiss onto Waverly’s head.

“I’m not stoppin’ school Champ, we’re only fourteen” Waverly tried to wriggle free again but Champ’s arm held her in place.

The next few hours continued much the same till they arrived at a spot to let the mules drink. Before the wagon was at a complete stop Waverly had flown out with her basket and into Wynonna’s. 

Ward took quick notice making a quick march over as Wynonna went to unhitch her mules “Waverly Earp you get back in that other wagon right now!”

“No” Waverly said not budging.

“Waverly Earp I swear I will have you two married in the next town if you don’t get back to that wagon” Ward shouted.

Fear crossed Waverly’s face. Slowly she picked up her basket and made her way back towards a very pleased Champ.

Watering the mules didn’t last nearly long enough for Waverly.

“Waverly, I just don’t understand why you’re tryin’ to resist so hard” Champ whined from his side of the wagon seat.

“I don’t want to be courted by you Champ, it’s that simple” She crossed her arms.

“You ain’t really got a choice here sweetheart” Champ reached his hand over to place it on her leg.

Waverly sent him a death glare to withdraw his hand “I’m tired of you touchin’ me.”

Champ looked scared for a split second before grinning “C’mer” he said quickly before grabbing Waverly’s neck and launching his face at her’s.

As his face neared hers, Waverly’s hand reacted before she could even think smacking him across the face.

Champ grabbed at his jaw and cheek “I’mma tell your daddy ‘bout that young lady.” Champ’s eyes were almost on fire.

“For fucks sake Champ we’re the same damn age” Waverly growled “Call me that again and I’mma cut off your tiny testicles and make you eat ‘em.”

“You wouldn’t dare” Champ did a fair job of hiding his terror.

“I will, and Wynonna’ll help me” Waverly scooted as far to the edge of the wagon seat as she could while gripping the hand rail for dear life.

“I’mma tell you’re daddy you’re tryn’ to kill me” Champ glared still rubbing his face.

“He won’t believe that” Waverly glared into Champ’s eyes.

He shrunk down in his seat avoiding eye contact as Waverly picked up her book from the morning to resume where she had left off.

The rest of their ride continued in silence till they reached Julian at the next campsite. Waverly flew out of the wagon once again towards Wynonna grabbing their tent out of the wagon and rushing off.

Setting up the tent by herself turned out to be an easier task than she anticipated and before long Wynonna entered with two plates of food.

“I’m so sorry baby girl, wanna tell me what happened on the wagon today, Champ looked like he’s got a bit of a bruise on his whole cheek” Wynonna said taking a seat.

“He was being a real dick, he tried to kiss me so I slapped him and threatened to cut his balls off” Waverly said between bites.

“He tried to kiss you” Wynonna looked furious.

Waverly nodded.

“I’mma kill him” Wynonna said starting to stand up.

Waverly reached for her “No Wy, I took care of it.”

Wynonna seemed to settle a little “You threatened to cut his balls off?”

“And make him eat ‘em” Waverly smirked.

“A bit light of a punishment but a solid start” Wynonna smirked back.

——

Guthrie:

The campsite awoke to an overcast morning, almost threatening to rain in the distance.

By the time Waverly and Wynonna were breaking down their tent they could see Champ’s wagon ready to go and him huddled under a thin blanket.

Michelle quickly approached them “Waverly did you slap Champ?”

She gulped “Um, yeah, he tried to kiss me.”

Michelle nodded “Good girl, your father hasn’t seemed to notice, but I’m madder than hell at him. Wynonna, think you can handle a second day alone on your wagon, it’s our longest day yet for the mules?”

Wynonna scoffed but smiled “Of course, I got this, we’re takin’ two water breaks I heard, I’ll be just fine.”

Michelle gently smiled back “Good, Waverly you’ll come with me and Julian in the Model A.”

Waverly helped Wynonna load up their stuff except for Waverly’s small basket of books and a few treats which accompanied her to the car.

Soon they were off down the road at a speed Waverly had forgot existed now.

In the car the landscape changed quicker than it had the past few days, there were hardly any trees now, just shrubs, and they were slowly making their way upwards. Waverly had been aware they would, especially in New Mexico, but she hadn’t quite expected the elevation to change so drastically in West Texas.

More and more she could see cactus, vultures, rolling grasslands, and occasionally farms. It was a better day, the kind of day she needed, where the voices around her were soft and soothing and happy. 

It was rare they have a moment like this. Though it never came without wishing Wynonna could be with them and not steering a wagon or back at home, or even wishing that Wynonna was also Julian’s daughter, so they could be a family with her.

It was all so hard. 

Faster than anticipated they arrived at the half way point. Julian stopped for more fuel, handing Michelle some change and giving them both a wink before gently shooing them towards the general store.

“Not sure if you were listenin’ back there angel, cause you were right zoned out which I was glad to see, but all this money here is for snacks for the car, and pick out a little snack for you and Wynonna tonight.” 

They entered the building only to be met with an entire soda fountain counter complete with a window display of treats.

They made quick work of choosing their selections before returning to the car.

Michelle handed Julian a wrapped package “Jerky, cause you’re a man’s man.”

Julian laughed before kissing Michelle’s cheek making Waverly blush before ducking into the car.

He started up the car and they were off “What did ya get Waves?”

“Whole bunch of stuff, some bottled Dr Pepper, they just got it in, the shop owner’s daughter was in Dublin a couple days ago” Waverly dug around further in her small burlap bag they had bought to carry the stuff. 

“Oh and a few little chocolates and some tootsie pops, and… life savers!” Waverly rooted some more “Got some peanuts as well, and some potato chips, they’re seasoned with mesquite bbq or somethin’ like that, they smelled real good.”

“You girls really got a good bargain” Julian smiled while keeping his eyes on the road.

“It’s a much better day today, thank you” Waverly said.

“Anythin’ for you angel” Michelle said smiling.

The ride continued happily all the way to their next campsite. With the addition of two more people they managed to get the area prepped for the wagon teams and had already started a fire for dinner.

As soon as Wynonna stopped her Wagon Waverly bounded over “I got a little surprise for ya later when we go to bed” Waverly leaned in closer “I got us candy.”

Wynonna gasped “You’re the best baby girl!”

Waverly shrugged happily before going to grab the tent from the back of the wagon.

Dinner passed quickly and soon the girls were alone with Waverly’s haul.

“These chips are great” Wynonna exclaimed shoving two more into her mouth.

“They smelled so good, they were makin’ ‘em right there behind the general store” Waverly added.

“I’d be more jealous if you weren’t sharin’ these, and if I weren’t so tired” Wynonna chuckled.

“Wy, I thought about tellin’ momma about the girls thing, almost did today, I think she’d take it fine.” Waverly said more quietly.

“I think she would, but Waves, maybe wait till there’s a girl or somethin’ then she’ll know it’s more real I think” Wynonna all but whispered.

Waverly nodded “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“I missed ridin’ with you the past couple days” Wynonna said.

Waverly smiled softly “I missed you too.”


	3. The One Where Waverly's Having A Rough Time On The Prairie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finally to #EARPNOW which is super exciting. After a break here is the next chapter of Rio Ruidoso 
> 
> Previously we saw the group make their way into Texas and things are getting crazier, especially for Waverly. Seems the prairie may have it out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta and I may have missed mistakes in here, hopefully not...

Crosbyton:

The day was grey again, threatening to rain at any moment. Waverly and Wynonna sat waiting to leave the camp wrapped up in blankets, umbrellas at the ready. 

Waverly scooted closer to Wynonna “I wish daddy would let up, it’s startin’ to eat away at me.”

Wynonna nodded at first “I wish he’d wander off aways to eat his breakfast instead of spoutin’ his mouth round the fire.”

“I can’t wait to stay in an inn tonight” Waverly sighed. 

Wynonna bumped her head against Waverly’s “I can’t wait to wash up.”

They were soon off as the sky started to let small drops of rain fall. 

Wynonna watched Waverly for a while, she had spent the ride so far looking out at the scenery.

“No book readin’ today Waves?” Wynonna asked quietly.

“Not feelin’ like it, also wanna keep the books dry” Waverly answered quietly.

“Wanna split a biscuit then” Wynonna suggested.

Waverly nodded before reaching into their basket and grabbing one. She passed Wynonna a half before eating her own.

“These plains are really borin’, I’m hopin’ the mountains’ll be much prettier” Wynonna eyed Waverly again.

“It’s almost too flat at times” Waverly nodded.

“It’s a little unsettlin’ to me too” Wynonna glanced around further.

“Not claustrophobic at least, I do appreciate that” Waverly said keeping her eyes out on the horizon.

“Six more nights, gotta be excited about gettin’ there” Wynonna tried harder to get Waverly to engage a bit more.

“It’ll be just like it was in Stringtown” Waverly muttered.

Wynonna gave up for a while deciding it better to let Waverly slip into her own world.

The light rain let up as they neared their stop for the night. Julian met them on the edge of town to lead them all to the inn they’d be staying at. 

Waverly was quiet as they unhitched the mules and got them settled. At one point Michelle silently gestured to her while looking at Wynonna, but she could only shrug in return.

The tables for dinner were on the smaller side as Wynonna and Waverly sat with Julian at one. 

“Non campfire food, I’m feelin’ civilized again” Wynonna exclaimed as she dove into her heaping plate. 

“Was the ride real rainy today girls” Julian asked.

Wynonna nodded “Kinda, it let up and quit in places, Waves here might need a new blanket though, she seemed a bit shivery.”

Waverly caved in a little further at the mention of her name.

“I’ll see what I can do about that in the mornin’ for the both of ya. They said it’ll hopefully be clearer tomorrow for the ride” Julian gave both girls a wink.

“Here Waves have another biscuit” Wynonna said plopping one of her three onto her sister’s plate. 

Waverly eyed it for a moment, eyebrows scrunched together, before tearing it open to slather with butter. 

Julian gave Wynonna a questioning look to which she just shrugged. 

——

Lubbock: 

Wynonna woke up before Waverly that morning. She managed to get washed up and ready while Waverly stayed huddled under the blankets. 

They’d be leaving in an hour. Wynonna sat back on the bed gently pulling the blankets away from Waverly’s face. 

“Baby girl, you really should get up now” Wynonna brushed her sisters hair back.

Waverly tried to say something but nothing came out. She cleared her throat a few times “It’s too cold.”

Wynonna scrunched her eyebrows together “It’s not all that cold in here Wave’s, the little radiators runnin’ quite nicely over there.”

“But my hands are super cold, feel” Waverly said sticking her hand out towards Wynonna. 

Wynonna gasped before immediately holding her hand to Waverly’s forehead “I’m gonna get mama.”

Wynonna quickly returned with Michelle who also felt of Waverly’s head. 

She pondered for a few minutes “Do you wanna see a doctor?”

“I’m prolly fine, don't wanna hold up the wagons” Waverly muttered.

“Does anything hurt?” Wynonna asked.

“My stomach is a little upset. I feel exhausted” Waverly sighed.

At that moment Julian poked his head in the cracked open door “Everything okay girls? No one’s down for breakfast.”

Michelle sighed “Waverly’s not feeling well.”

Julian’s eyes widened “Does she need a doctor?” 

Julian didn’t leave them time to answer before flying out the door. 

He returned a few minutes later “There’s a doctor two doors down, we can see him before leavin’, Wynonna will you hook up your wagon?”

Wynonna nodded giving Waverly’s hand one more squeeze before the three were off. 

Wynonna spent a few quiet moments gathering their things. The breakfast spread was extensive and she quickly helped herself to a small plate before wrapping some of the dry items for Waverly. A few moments later she huffed them up into the wagon before gathering the mules.

“Where’s Waverly” Champ’s voice boomed behind her suddenly.

“Why do you wanna know” She asked.

“I mean, I still have a right don’t I” He questioned. 

“You really don’t, she’ll be here in a bit before we leave.” Wynonna pointed him with a look as he huffed his way to his own wagon. 

A good half hour and part of a scarf crocheted later Wynonna looked up to see the small group return from the doctor.

“I’m back Wy” Waverly said a little weakly.

“Just make sure she’s bundled up the whole day and she’s to drink this tonic occasionally with food” Michelle said placing a bottle into their basket. 

Wynonna nodded as Michelle and Julian we back into the inn to gather their things as well.

“What’d the doctor say Waves” Wynonna asked hesitantly. 

“I just need to rest” Waverly answered.

“That’s all that’s wrong, you need to rest” Wynonna seemed skeptical of the diagnosis especially as this was the last big town for a while.

“The tonic’ll help settle my stomach and warm me up, but it seem’s it makes me a little dizzy” Waverly said pulling the blanket around her shoulders closer before leaning her head on her sister’s shoulder. 

Willa and Bobo passed by on the way to their wagon “You better not be contagious Waverly, I heard you had to see the doctor” Willa shouted.

“You’ll be the first one to know if I am” Waverly burrowed her face into Wynonna’s shoulder. 

“Good one” Wynonna smiled down at her. 

“Her and Bobo better move out to California like they’re sayin’ cause I’m quite done with her right now” Waverly said just loud enough for Wynonna to hear.

“So when do I need to make sure you take that tonic again” Wynonna asked pulling a worn pocket watch out of her dress pocket.

“In a couple hours, gotta get checked out by the doctor in Brownfield tomorrow mornin’ and then… uh it’s starts with an ‘R’ I think, mama knows” Waverly answered. 

Waverly slept the day away on Wynonna’s shoulder except for when she needed to take the tonic and food. She shivered less which relieved Wynonna’s worry. 

“Waves, wake up, we’re near the next inn” Wynonna gently nudged Waverly who nodded lifting her head and blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes.

The dinner tables that night were two long ones shoved into a rather small room. Wynonna managed to get Waverly into a side by the far wall. As a whole the wagon party hadn’t quite realized Waverly had fallen ill and were happily chatting. 

Willa kept looking over at Waverly then Wynonna before finally leaning over “What’s wrong with her?” 

Waverly ducked her sleepy head as she took another bite of her dinner.

“Willa, don’t “ Wynonna gave her a warning.

“I just wanna know if we’re all gonna die on this move cause this one picked somethin’ up” Willa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not gonna get sick, calm down.” Wynonna tried to keep their conversation towards their end of the table.

Bobo could feel the bubbling tension “How about we enjoy dessert in our room darling.” 

Willa gave her sisters a stern look before following her husband.

——

Brownfield: 

The morning was already far sunnier than the days before. Wynonna sat again in the wagon working on the same scarf. Waverly came up a little more like herself and got into the wagon with another bottle of tonic.

“How’d this doctor go” Wynonna asked. 

“Got some more tonic, he almost didn’t wanna give me any extra cause of me bein’ a girl but Uncle Julian almost slapped him” Waverly answered.

Wynonna smiled “It’s a bit steamy this mornin’ seems the sun’s already burnin’ off the rainwater, should heat ya right up.”

Before they were ready to leave Ward stalked over grabbing Waverly’s arm “Girl, you had better stop fakin’ all this for attention you don’t deserve, no daughter of mine’ll be a hysterical basket case.”

Wynonna put a protective arm around Waverly as Ward angrily went off to his own wagon. Julian casually walked by slipping a small wrapped package into their basket of breakfast foods after Ward was out of sight. 

The wagons all pulled out of the inn’s back stable area around through the parking lot and out onto the road. 

“Think it’s safe to open it” Waverly asked quietly eyeing the small package.

Wynonna nodded eagerly.

Waverly pulled the brown wrapping off to reveal two small boxes. Waverly opened the first one revealing assorted chocolates. She scooted a bit to set the box in between them for Wynonna and opened the second one for herself.

“Yes” Wynonna exclaimed as she popped one of the chocolates into her mouth “I love chocolates!” 

“I really get the feelin’ Uncle Julian might just take daddy out when we get there, daddy’s been a lot worse on this move than he was at home” Waverly said already on her second chocolate. 

“He was real high and mighty as sheriff back home, hope he doesn’t think he’s better than the sheriff when we get there even though he’s retired now” Wynonna added.

“I bet he will” Waverly replied. 

They finished the chocolates before Waverly brought up another idea “I was thinking at the doctors this mornin’ that boys and girls have different ages they’re considered stuff.” 

Wynonna looked over at her sister puzzled “What?”

“Like there was this boy there before me this mornin’ gettin’ seen by the doctor and he seemed about six and the doctor called him a lil boy, when I went in he kept calling me a young woman, and I’m only fifteen.”

Wynonna still looked a bit lost “Okay.”

“So, I was thinkin’ that there’s different ages for boy and girls when they’re considered a man and woman, when they stop being little, that sorta thing” Waverly explained further. 

“Oh I see, like how Willa married Bobo at eighteen as a woman but he wasn’t really a man in town till like twenty one” Wynonna added.

Waverly nodded “Yeah, like that.” 

“Hope no one wants me to get married at eighteen, I’d prefer not” Wynonna smirked. 

“I hope I don’t have to marry Champ” Waverly looked a little more glum that wynonna.

“I won’t let you” Wynonna assured her.

“Do you think just you can stop daddy and Champ” Waverly asked.

“Mama and Uncle Julian won't leave me alone to fight over that” Wynonna said. 

Waverly just nodded for a moment. 

“Willa and Bobo are probably gonna run off to California, you could find someone and do the same, I can come with ya” Wyonnna smiled.

“Sounds very nice Wy, I doubt it, but maybe that’ll happen” Waverly tried to smile convincingly back. 

They continued to talk the entire way to their campsite that night. Julian had everything well set up as they arrived. 

“Babygirl, I’ll set up the tent if you unhook the mules” Wynonna suggested.

“Gettin’ a little tired of them are ya” Waverly asked.

“We’ve had a lot of quality time lately” Wynonna shook her head as she walked off towards the already going fire pit.

Waverly got the mules taken care of with only minor glances from Champ and a few openings of his mouth before he’d slam it back shut and shake his head. 

Before long she was joining Wynonna at the fire.

“Have some tea Waves” Wynonna said handing Waverly a small mug. 

Waverly took a sip gasping “Wynonna there’s whiskey in this!”

Wynonna chuckled “It’s not a proper hot toddy but drink up.”

Waverly rolled her eyes taking another sip “Think we could one day go to Los Angeles and I could go to a big library and look at all the books?”

“Without a doubt Waves” Wynonna answered.

“I’d really like that, maybe see the ocean, swim so far out I can’t see the bottom anymore” Waverly said wistfully. 

“I wish we could have seen the ocean when we went to see Grandpa Wyatt when he was sick” Wynonna finished off her drink. 

“We had already gone all that way, what would have been the difference of a few more hours out to the ocean” Waverly added. 

“One day, we’ll get there one day, maybe we’ll visit Willa and Bobo” Wynonna pondered.

Waverly shook her head “There’s no way Willa would let me stay inside her house.”

“She will if I tell her to” Wynonna got up to pour herself more tea.

Waverly laughed “You’re really funny Wynonna, that’s a decent joke.”

“No really” Wynonna returned.

“Bobo would, but Willa, there’s no way” Waverly stated.

“Speaking of them, here they come” Wynonna waved her mug towards the small group coming over. 

“Guess I have to cook dinner tonight since neither of you can learn how” Willa sat with a bag of cans and some cooking pots. 

“You refuse to eat whatever Waverly and I cook so really you bring this on yourself” Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her older sister. 

“Well look which one of us is married though” Willa tried to rebuttal. 

“I’m sixteen Willa, I ain’t gettin’ married yet” Wynonna had an underlying growl to her voice. 

“How’s it goin’ with Champ Waverly, have you given him a real chance yet” Willa asked starting the food.

“Um he’s not gettin’ a chance from me, I don’t want be courted by him” Waverly sat back further untrusting of Willa’s intentions.

“That’s no way to get yourself a husband” Willa began to chastise her.

Wynonna let out a loud huff “Come on Waves, lets sit in our tent till dinner, and let the domestic mess deal with this.”

“I’m not a mess Wynonna, you’re a mess” Willa muttered as the other two left without another word.

——

Plains: 

“Wynonna I’m so tired” Waverly said slumping herself into her side of the wagon seat.

“It’s the flatness, it’s unsettlin’ ” Wynonna said glancing about at the wide plains. 

“I had a weird dream last night” Waverly started.

“Like a sex dream” Wynonna perked up and whispered.

“What? No, I was in this huge old house and I had to find all these people in these specific rooms” 

Wynonna interrupted her sister again “Who?”

“I don’t know who they were, not anyone we know. It was like this other world, and I had to do a spell or somethin’, that parts a little blurry” Waverly continued.

“A spell? You’re not a witch” Wynonna laughed.

Waverly rolled her eyes “I know that, but it was this spell with this brooch and it was supposed to free me from this house.”

“A magical brooch” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah, and I did the spell and ran to the door and it wouldn’t open! So I was doin’ all this runnin’ to find this one person who got away durin’ the spell” Waverly was cut off once again.

“That’s why you kicked me” Wynonna exclaimed.

“Can I finish” Waverly asked.

“Go on” Wynonna motioned with her hand.

“This whole group I was trying to find, one of them shot me in the shoulder with an arrow, and that’s when I woke up” Waverly said slumping further into the seat.

“All this tonic’s makin’ ya have weird dreams sis” Wynonna shook her head.

“Was probably the whiskey last night” Waverly added.

“More for me then” Wynonna smirked.

“No more for you, you have to drive the wagon” Waverly smirked back.

Wynonna squinted “Technicalities.”

“Half way through today we should be gettin’ to New Mexico” Waverly said to change the subject.

“We could all be there tonight if we were in cars” Wynonna said as the wagons started to pull out of the camp.

“Save up and buy a car then” Waverly suggested.

“Yeah like a place out here’s gonna hire a girl” Wynonna scoffed.

Waverly pondered for a moment “I’m sure there’s a bar, you could be a bar maid.”

“Seriously Waves” Wynonna shook her head.

“I am serious, you’d just have to not drink any of the products” Waverly smiled.

“That’s the wrong job for me then” Wynonna laughed. 

“Maybe you could manage a hotel” Waverly suggested again.

“No one would ever trust me with a hotel, they’d probably assume I’d be out to turn it into a brothel” Wynonna once again scoffed.

“I’m just gonna be glad to get into a house again, I really miss home” Waverly sighed. 

“Me too baby girl” Wynonna scooted a little closer to Waverly.

“These mules’ll be glad too, I’m sure they’re gettin’ tired, and the very last bit’s uphill” Waverly said watching the mules clomp along.

A few hours passed and they came up to a small wooden sign reading “New Mexico” near a small pond. 

“Finally the water break, I gotta pee, c’mon lookout” Wynonna said as they stopped next to the other wagons. 

Waverly shook her head “Do you have to say that every time?”

“Yes, of course” Wynonna chuckled.

They were back on the trail soon enough winding their way across the plains further into their new state.

“Waves, what if we make pies or somethin’ to make money” Wynonna brought up.

“Pies? Is that an original enough idea Wy” Waverly asked.

“We’re gonna have part of an orchard and a berry patch Aunt Gus said, we’re both really good at pies, I bet we could sell ‘em around and make money that way” Wynonna said bouncing excitedly in her seat.

“But Wynonna, the country’s in a depression, I’m not sure they'll sell well at all” Waverly said with some hesitancy.

“Was just an idea” Wynonna replied.

Waverly nodded “Let’s ask around a bit after we get there, we can see if it’d work.”

Wynonna gave a small smile “I think it could.”

After a few moments Wynonna spoke again “Maybe once school starts you could even court a girl with a really good pie, all girls love baked good right.”

Waverly sighed “There’s not gonna be any girls for me there, there’s no girls for me nowhere. It’ll be better that no one knows okay.”

“Wait, what are you talking about” Wynonna asked.

“I’m not comfortable with it, I don’t want anyone else to know I like girls, it’d be worse than bein’ ostracized, they might downright murder me if they don't like my kind there” Waverly turned her body further away from her sister.

“It’s all gonna be okay Waves, it is, no one’s gonna hurt ya for that sorta thing, I won’t let ‘em” Wynonna sat taller in her seat.

Waverly chuckled “Wynonna, I love you, but I don’t think you can single handedly stop an angry mob, though I know you’d try.”

“Damn right I would” Wynonna said without a breath.

“Maybe you can use the pies and at least make some friends, that’d be quite nice, as much as I understand wantin’ to cut off from the rest of the world, maybe a couple close people would be kinda nice’ Wynonna said reassuringly.

“Maybe” Waverly replied.

Eventually they arrived at their campsite for the night. After dinner Waverly and Wynonna sat beside the dying fire gazing upward.

“The flatness sure does make the sky seem that much bigger” Waverly said staring at the expanse of shimmering light and darkness.

“Don’t got all those trees blockin’ things” Wynonna replied.

“Hey, do you think there’s people who are destined to be unhappy, like they might find small moments of happiness, but they’re the sort of person where it’s as if things are for other people and not them” Waverly started to ramble.

“I mean, I guess there could be” Wynonna turned to look at her sister.

“I look around and I see all this happiness, people doin’ what they want to do in life, people fallin’ in love, even if it’s in secret” Waverly whispered the last part “and maybe I’m not one of those people.”

“You are though Waves, you can do whatever you want… and whoever you want” Wynonna said earning a slap to the arm.

Waverly shook her head at her sister “Stop that.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes “Fine, but I mean it” Wynonna laughed before falling quiet for a second “I know what you mean, maybe we wont get to do the things we wanna do, maybe we wont find love, maybe it’s the little things like certain people we know’s beverage ritual.”

“Little moments” Waverly asked.

“Maybe those are the things we can get, if we try” Wynonna responded.

“Okay… if I don’t always feel happy, maybe a small moment is better than nothin’ I guess” Waverly glanced back up at the stars.

Wynonna grabbed her hand after a moment “C’mon, lets get some sleep, we’ve got another long ass day tomorrow.”


	4. The One Where They Get There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what everyone, they're finally there! The place where April starts 'too hot to touch the steering wheel' season. To be fair really the place they moved from, kinda the same on that front. Anyway enjoy, I proofread it but that doesn't mean there aren't errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there everyone.

Tatum 

The next morning was hot and hazy. The air felt dry to Waverly, she reckoned the haze must have been dust as they passed more cactus than she had ever seen before. The energy of the land seemed to pulse as the wagons slowly carried on.

“Wy, does it seem a little spooky out here to you? Ever since we crossed the state line it’s been real weird” Waverly asked.

Wynonna pondered for a moment “Yeah, it’s quite spooky, and we’re still on these damn flat plains too.”

Waverly nodded “Cactus though.”

“Great, more things that can poke us, as far as the eye can see” Wynonna grumbled.

Waverly chuckled “We had some cactus in Oklahoma too.”

“Not this much, this is a ridiculous amount” Wynonna gestured to the landscape.

“Yeah” Waverly agreed “I think everythin’ out here could poke us.”

“Aunt Gus said we can’t walk around the yard without shoes cause of somethin’ about goats” Wynonna added.

“Goat heads I think, she said they’re little hard pointy stickers off plants, quite terrifyin’ it sounds” Waverly shivered at the thought.

“I’m never takin’ my shoes off then.” Wynonna took a look around.

Waverly looked around too “Or sittin’ on the ground, or touchin’ it.”

Wynonna rubbed at her head “This trip is takin’ so long baby girl, I just wanna be in a home, in my own bed.”

“Hope we like these beds Gus set up in the house” Waverly chuckled.

Wynonna laughed as well “I’ll take it no matter at this point.”

“Hope this haze disappears before we get there” Waverly gestured to the sun burning though the windblown dirt.

“Probably just a wind storm or something, stirrin’ things up near here ya know” Wynonna shrugged.

Waverly squinted as she looked around “Fudgin’ weird energy” she muttered.

“Hope the food doesn’t taste weird out here, been good so far” Wynonna nudged her sister with her elbow.

Waverly chuckled and nodded “Yeah, I guess so.”

The wagons carried on, stopping more often at water to combat the dry air. Well past sundown they finally arrived at their lantern lit camp for the night. 

They climbed into their tent after a quick dinner as Wynonna pulled her small pocket watch out of her dress “Ugh It’s 11:48 and we have to get up in five hours.”

“We’ll have to take turns tomorrow and nap” Waverly sighed as she stretched out on her mat.

“I think I’m too tired to sleep Waves” Wynonna rolled over to face her sister.

Waverly laughed “That’s no good.”

“Mind if I light the lantern and… read or somethin’ I guess” Wynonna asked.

“You and readin’, wow I am shocked” Waverly laughed again.

Wynonna punched Waverly’s shoulder lightly “Yes, now can I borrow a book or not?”

“Of course Wy” Waverly replied.

Wynonna quickly lit the lamp and choose a book, before starting it she looked over to see Waverly deep asleep.

Caprock 

The sun had yet to rise however the camp was already abuzz. Wynonna and Waverly tiredly hooked up their mules and climbed into their buggy. 

Once everyone was situated the wagon train was off again. Wynonna held the reigns as her sister slept wrapped around a still warm mug of coffee in her lap. 

Wynonna was too tired to see how long had passed by the time the sky started to lighten. Slowly she could start to see something on the horizon. She blinked trying to clear her eyes as a mountain rose in the distance. 

“Waves wake up” She nudged her sister.

“Huh” Waverly stirred rubbing her eyes in the early light.

“There’s a mountain straight ahead” Wynonna flung her hand out in front of her.

Waverly turned her head to see the blue mountain looming on the distant horizon “Whoa.”

“It’s… huge” Wynonna whispered.

“I don’t remember the mountains goin’ to see Grandpa Wyatt, ‘cept the few round Los Angeles; all snow covered” Waverly said still staring ahead.

“We had that big covered wagon then, we sat in the back away from all the snow and wind on the way” Wynonna added.

“Ah yes, pre Bobo. We didn’t go this way though did we” Waverly asked.

“No, Albuquerque” Wynonna said.

Waverly nodded recalling the maps she had examined of the region “I remember the cold real clear, much more pleasant now in the warmth.”

“Don’t know that we coulda seen many of the mountains there was so much snow that trip” Wynonna added.

“Aunt Gus said there’s a real big mountain just up from them that the native people own” Waverly continued.

Wynonna thought for a second “Callin’ ‘em native reminds me of that pirate book of yours.”

“Treasure Island” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one” Wynonna nodded.

Waverly chuckled “Didn’t know you read that one.”

“Yeah, while you were gone to Oklahoma City” Wynonna smirked.

“Not even gonna act any guilty of goin’ through my stuff then” Waverly questioned.

“Nah, shared room” Wynonna kept smirking. 

Soon they arrived at the first of many water stops.

Michelle came over to them “Wynonna, gun at the ready, there’s snakes here.” 

“These sand dunes look ripe for ‘em” Wynonna nodded as Waverly took care of the mules.

A shot rang out followed by an apology and a dead snake being held up by Champ’s father.

Michell fixed the girls with a look “I think you’ve got it covered Wynonna, Imma go make sure Bobo and Willa can handle themselves.”

“Actual sand dunes Wy, this place is weird” Waverly said after the mules had had their drinks. 

“Any place with snakes is weird” Wynonna said as they climbed back up into the wagon.

They lined back up on the road and soon continued on.

Slowly the mountain in the distance grew and as the sun dipped low in the horizon they caught sight of more. 

“That must be it right there, the mountain Gus wrote about” Waverly exclaimed as they rounded another hill and had a clean view of the far horizon.

“We’re gettin’ close now” Wynonna smiled.

“The glitterin’ down in that valley must be the next town” Waverly pointed out.

“Couple more hours then before we get to wash up and sit in a buildin’ and eat a good meal” Wynonna rubbed the reigns between her hands. 

“And not have to go behind a bush” Waverly added.

“Ain’t that the truth” Wynonna nodded.

“Uncle Julian said Aunt Gus talked about a Spanish restaurant right by the inn comin’ up to try out, I bet he treats us to dinner” Waverly said excitedly.

“I hope so, doubt Daddy’ll have that though” Wynonna shrugged.

“Mama will” Waverly smirked.

“She’s never been one to turn down tacos that’s for sure” Wynonna continued.

“Crunchy beef, of course” Waverly said.

Wynonna laughed “She sure wasn’t happy with those soft fish ones when we went for Grandpa Wyatt’s funeral. Gave that guy a piece a her mind.”

Waverly joined her sister in laughter “And yet she still ate them.”

“Maybe they’ll have you some veggie tacos” Wynonna nudged her sister.

Waverly nodded eagerly “I’d like that a lot.”

“Welp, there goes the sun” Wynonna pointed out at the horizon.

Waverly glanced upward “Lots of stars comin’ out.”

“Go ahead and grab the blankets” Wynonna smiled.

Waverly reached behind them putting one blanket around her sister and then herself.

Slowly they made their way into town eventually coming to Julian who led them to the inn.

“Did ya girls see all the cars here” Julian asked once they had the wagons and mules put away.

“Seemed like a lot” Wynonna said.

“They have ‘car clubs’, askin’ around there’s not one up where we’re goin’ and I might start one up” Julian said excitedly.

“Sounds great” Wynonna smiled “Say what ya find for dinner around here?”

Julian rolled his eyes “A Mexican restaurant round the corner, your Aunt Gus recommended.”

“Yes” Wynonna yelled throwing her arms in the air.

Once the group gathered they made their way to dinner being led through a maze of rooms till they arrived at one with a large table.

“You be payin’ for this nonsense Julian” Ward asked in a growling whisper.

“A good meal isn’t nonsense Ward” Julian snapped back.

“The inn surely had fine food” Ward growled again.

Julian sighed “The inn keeper recommended this place as did Gus.”

“What do they know, they got money for this then” Ward spat.

“Ward” Michelle warned.

Before he could say anything a group of waiters brought out water and chips and salsa.

Later on completely stuffed Wynonna threw herself on the bed in their room “Waves that was down right tasty.”

“And washin’ up was fantastic” Waverly said sitting on the bed herself.

“And they made you veggie tacos, let me tell you though my beef ones were delicious” Wynonna patted her stomach. 

“We’re so close to gettin’ there Wynonna I’m so relieved” Waverly said.

Wynonna nodded pausing for a moment “Gonna be a long day tomorrow uphill, those mules are gonna be pissed.”

“We best be sleepin’ then” Waverly smiled at her sister placing a hand on her arm. 

Wynonna smiled back placing a hand over Waverly’s.

Roswell 

Wynonna sat waiting for Waverly in their wagon. Taking longer than usual Waverly finally arrived back with a whole picnic basket of things.

Wynonna’s eyebrows rose “Whatcha got there Waves?”

“The doctors didn’t go too great” Waverly rolled her eyes.

Before Wynonna could ask more they began to hear voices.

“These doctor’s visits be costin’ a good fortune I’m sure Michelle and like hell do I want my brother payin’ for my own child, she don’t even need to see no doctor” Ward yelled.

Michelle sighed heavily “Ward calm down, you’re makin’ a scene.”

Ward threw his hands in the air “I’m makin’ the scene?”

Julian approached them “Ward it’s no trouble really, I don’t have my own children an’ I just wanna help out best I can for my family.”

Michelle gave Julian a relieved and thankful look “You know how much Julian loves Waverly, Ward just be reasonable, the doctor said she’s fine, just a bit of movin’ shock maybe.”

“Piss poor excuse” Ward shot at the others before stalking off to his wagon.

“It’ll be okay Michelle I promise” Julian said placing a reassuring hand on the back of her arm before walking towards his car.

Wynonna cleared her throat to get her sister’s attention “So anyway, what’s in the basket?”

Waverly uncovered it “Uncle Julian bought us both a book this mornin’ while Mama and I were in the doctor’s office, he said I checked out just fine and recommended I try some of the local honey in some tea for a little while along with a little whiskey, it’s this tea made from a shrub around here, he gave me some. Says it’ll help acclimate me to the region and such and there’s a doctor up there if I need a check up.”

“Well that’s a lotta information” Wynonna smiled.

“I’m ready to get there Wy” Waverly smiled as the wagon train began to follow Julian’s car.

“Only a whole day of traveling” Wynonna smirked.

Waverly sighed “Let’s see what these books are then I guess”

“Is that one about a ghost” Wynonna asked looking over.

“Seems to be so” Waverly answered turning the book in her hands “And so is the other one, they’re historical I think too.”

“Where’d he get these” Wynonna asked.

Waverly shrugged “Bookstore by the doctors, he said it was pretty big and there was a special deal on these sorta ones and he thought they may be somethin’ different.”

“Interestin’… Biscuit me real quick” Wynonna said holding her hand out.

“Don’t use that phrase again” Waverly said handing her sister a biscuit. 

“I can’t promise that” Wynonna said taking a large bite.

Time dragged on as they wound further up into the foothills loosing sight of both large mountain peaks. 

As they started off from the first water break they were passed by a wagon pulled by two smoke grey horses with a cloaked figure driving. As the mysterious wagon passed Wynonna saw a flash of red eyes from the cloaked figure before they turned away and went on.

“Waves did you see the eyes” Wynonna asked, voice low, once she could no longer see the wagon behind them.

Waverly nodded “Where are we goin’ Wynonna.”

“And what was that thing” Wynonna whispered not answering Waverly’s question.

“Maybe we don’t wanna know” Waverly whispered back.

“I…” Wynonna started but didn’t continue.

“Whiskey” Waverly asked ready to reach for it.

Wynonna shook her head “No, wanna stay alert.”

Waverly pulled out her pocket watch “I figure about 8 more hours or so.”

Wynonna huffed “Seems about right.”

No more wagons passed before their next water stop. They were much higher now in a valley with an ample stream flowing through. Clouds passed by occasionally blocking the sun though it didn’t diminish the light of the valley. 

“This valley is quite light but… lookin’ into some of the off shootin’ canyons, some of them have heavy shadows” Waverly said quietly leaning close to Wynonna.

“I noticed that too” Wynonna whispered.

“Aunt Gus said there was a war named after the county here, an’ people died” Waverly continued.

“Spirits in the canyons” Wynonna said more to herself than her sister.

“Energy” Waverly added.

Wynonna took a deep breath “And we plan our next move right now then?”

Waverly nodded “Yeah.”

“Good, we get us a car and we’ll be outta here baby girl” Wynonna took another deep breath. 

“A small house in California” Waverly continued.

“On the beach” Wynonna added.

Waverly rubbed her face with her hands “Good plan.”

The sun began to set as they finally approached the next to last village. Waverly pulled a small lamp out from behind the seat to light.

With the last tips of the sun bathing the tops of the hills in pink light they finally pulled up to Gus and Curtis’s house. 

Everyone reconnected before putting the mules away and heading into the house.

“Now everyone Curtis’ll get your things for the night settled in and get everyone settled into their new homes first thing in the mornin’ just eat up now alright” Gus said already carrying food to the table.

“I’ll help ya” Waverly said grabbing another one of the dishes.

“Bet you can’t wait to be settled in can ya” Gus smiled at her niece.

“Did mama already tell you ‘bout the doctor visits” Waverly asked.

“She did, sound like a bit a stress to me, we’ll get ya fixed right up now” Gus grabbed the remaining dishes.

After dinner Gus took Waverly and Wynonna to their spare beds herself “Now girls, I’ve got a gift for ya.” 

Quickly Gus pulled two necklaces out of her pocket “Put these on an’ keep em on, there seems to be some odd stuff around here an’ I want you girls to stay safe.” 

They looked in their hands at the small silver chains with turquoise crosses and nodded back to their aunt.

“Good girls” Their aunt smiled before nodding her goodnight.


End file.
